Just For You
by KittyKiChi
Summary: ONESHOT: Shippo's always stuck with his traveling friends for a long time now. He's not just a little kid anymore. While fetching firewood, he makes a big decision that will be painful. But he did it anyway...just for her.


Hip, hip hurray! It's my first Inuyasha fanfic! I'm not sure if it's a Drabble or a One-shot but it's good I swear! This fanfic is in the view of Shippo when he's older. Shippo is so ignored in fanfics and is upstaged by Inuyasha and Kagome that this is his moment.

This fic was inspired by two stories I read. One from another website and the other **Big Troubles Comes in Small Packages **by ArtemisMoon.

Just for You 

"Shippo! Do you mind finding some firewood so I can start lunch? We're all out and Inuyasha is out to help the villagers slay a demon," Kagome shouted out to me.

I cannot help but obey those words that come from that voice. Kagome always works hard for everyone and is the most courageous person I know; yet Inuyasha barely shows his appreciation to her! That's probably why I get so many fights with him even more so lately. I mean, Inuyasha is a great guy and everything, I know. After all, he avenged my father! He's helped countless people and just a few months ago, he defeated Naraku. No wonder Kagome likes him.

"Sure thing!" I call to her with a smile. '_Anything for you._' I add in my head. It was true. I'd do almost anything for her. I head out into the forest.

My strong fox legs carry me into the depths of the forest. They are no longer the small coiled up paws that I had before. I look around the dome of the treetops. Little light creeps out through the leaves and touches the grassy floor. Suddenly, a twig snaps and a demon smell reaches my nose. I stand in an offensive position as an ogre appears from the brush. It was two long horns jutting out from his head and massive claws. I easily dodge his clumsy swipes at me.

"You measly demon! You shall become my supper!" he grumbles in frustration.

With a flick of my wrist, a blue-green flame appears above my palm.

"I wouldn't be so sure of that!" I yell as I throw a fiery punch at his head.

He flies across the clearing and falls into unconsciousness. I no longer have to worry about demons such as those. Over time, I've learned to perfect my foxfire as well as improve my physical strength. No longer do I need to use the simple toy weapons to defeat enemies. My body is my weapon. Although I know I am nowhere near as strong as Inuyasha, my strength is well suited for situations like this. I continue my search for firewood.

I find a few pieces of lumber. It should be plenty enough. It's still a bit early. Kagome would expect me a bit later. This is probably a good time to think. A lot has been on my mind lately. I see a tree farther up. I head up to it and lean against its trunk while sitting on its large root. What's been on my mind lately? Only one word can answer that. Kagome. It's strange yes. I bet if I even told anyone that _she's _been running around in my mind, they'd all laugh at me. Who can blame them? I probably would too. Kagome was practically my adopted mom! My older sister! Although actually, I'm older than her no matter how young I looked. Ever since my parents died, she became my role model. The person that always cared for me and never forgot about me was she. I've always loved her as a big sister. Maybe if it only stayed that way…I wouldn't be hurting so much.

Over the time I've been traveling with my friends, we've been to many villages. Over time I've met many girls who looked my age. They've all been little crushes that I've had only to distract me from the one who I really like. It was to keep me from the pain I'm enduring right now – but not anymore. I cannot deny it any longer. No other girl but one interests me. Too bad that only girl loves another. My feelings are unrequited.

Sighing, I push back some of my sunset colored hair. I conjure some more fire and with effortless skill, I fling it onto the tree, scorching the wood to form a heart shaped mark. Another toss of my flame and the tree reads Kagome. I stop there, knowing if I engrave my name, someone would see, and I rather not deal with the embarrassment and numerous questions. Suddenly, another thought crosses my mind. How much I've changed.

I believe I'm much braver. Now I can really keep it together. When I was small, I was always afraid of my encounters of demons. What little kid in their right mind wouldn't? But I've always stuck by my friends. Besides mentally, I've changed physically. Demons age really slowly because they live for a long time. That's why I've been a kid for so long. But a long while back, I've become an adult. My hair is slightly longer and is in a loose bob at the back of my head. My bushy tail that I once had is now a more elegant foxtail that streams out behind me. I grew much taller that I'm just a little over Kagome's height! It was a sudden change. It took awhile for my friends to get used to it, but they all accepted me.

Kagome treated me differently though. It wasn't in a bad way, but it made me feel unusual. We talked a lot more and I became really good friends with her. I wasn't just the baby of the group anymore and wasn't treated like it either. Because of my new appearance that made me look like a teen, I've experienced lots of new things and feelings, Kagome helping me along the way. At first I really didn't know how I felt. I've always seen Sango and Miroku, Inuyasha and Kagome display it, but now I've felt it. I finally found out what it was when one day I found a strange book falling from Kagome's pack. It was a black and white storybook that was extremely interesting. There was this peasant boy having the same weird symptoms I was going through. That's when I found out that I was in love. Kagome was just the most beautiful, kindest, priestess anywhere. I just can't describe her.

I shake my head, trying to rid my thoughts. '_Shippo, what are you thinking! You know it will never work. She loves Inuyasha!_' I scold myself. I'd just have to move on, even though it'll take everything I got. I pick up the pieces of wood. I've been sitting here for too long and Kagome needs the firewood right now.

'As long as she's happy, that's all I really want,' I conclude. The village comes into sight. Kagome stands in front of Kaede's hut with a smile on her face. A blush creeps onto my face as I smile back. As long as I'm by _her_ side, then I'll always be happy.

"Shippo! There you are! What took you so long?" she asks.

"Oh just thinking."

I'll try real hard Kagome. No matter what it takes. Just for you… 

**Review for your thoughts?**


End file.
